10 years later
by SelectionGirls
Summary: Mother-Daughter Book Club. Takes place after Book 6... 10 years later. *Contains spoilers*


**Emma POV**

Sophie Fairfax is _dead._ I am going to kill her! I _cannot_ believe that she would kiss Stewart at our anniversary dinner! The nerve of her is outstanding! And that is not a good thing.

"Emma?" I hear a voice whisper. I turn and Jess and Darcy together, peeking through the curtain. I was hidden from the crowd, in some sort of storage room. "Are you okay?" Jess asks.

I turn away and snap, "Of course I'm not okay! Why on Earth would I be okay right now?!" then burst into tears.

I see them glance at each other. "Emma, I doubt he meant to hurt you. If he did, then I will personally beat him up." Darcy declares, closing his part of the curtain. Jess enters and sits next to me. "Want to talk about it?" She asks.

"No! Go be with Darcy!" Like me and Stewart, Jess and Darcy were married. Same as Megan and Simon. Becca and Theo. Cassidy's dating Tristan Berkeley, but word of marriage has come up. I remember how hard it was for Cass, dealing with Zach Norton not letting go. He'd begged her to 'give him a chance', but Cassidy had told him she'd rather be friends. Friends were the last thing Zach wanted. He ignored her for a year after hearing about Tristan. Now? He looks at her with such love it's sad.

"Em-" Jess starts.

"Don't, Jess. Go away. I want to be alone." Unfortunately, that's when the entire Mother-Daughter Book Club decides to make an appearance. The daughter half, anyways.

"Emma!" Cassidy yells, flinging herself at me. "I saw the whole thing! Stew-rat strikes again!"

I tell her automatically, "It's Stewart," but stop and say, "Good point. Stew-rat it is."

"I wish I could do something," Cassidy mumbles. "Fix that, I wish I _did_ something."

"Don't worry about it too much," I sniffle. "We'll divorce if we have to."

Megan says, "We should be telling you that!" the same time Becca yells, "You can't divorce!"

"Shhhh!" I hiss. "People will hear you! This is a _private conversation_." I put an emphasis on 'private conversation' so they'd understand. I point to the curtain. "We have to be quiet or we'll get caught."

They roll their eyes at me. "By who exactly?" Becca teases.

"Bec-" I start. Suddenly, I hear screaming. Is that a gunshot?

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

We frantically rush to the curtain. "Oh my God," Megan cries.

"Darcy!" Jess shrieks, running out. Megan's close behind, followed by Cassidy.

"Tristan. I need Tristan," She mumbles as she runs past me.

Left behind is Becca. "Becca," I say, "Aren't you going to look for Theo?"

"Aren't you gonna look for my brother?" She fires back smugly.

I frown at her. "Really, Becca?" I can't help but giggle.

"Kidding! Actually, he couldn't make it. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." She peeks out the curtain again. "Wow, it's bad out there. If you want to get to Stewart, now's your chance."

I sigh, picking at a loose thread. "Sophie's probably got him tangled in her arms." I try not to show how hurt I am by the concept.

She rolls her eyes. "He's so clueless," She mutters.

I look up at her. "He _understands_ , Becca. I think he doesn't _care_."

"He cares all right. If he didn't, you wouldn't be married to him. Sophie would." With that, she pushes me out the curtain and into chaos. "Come back when you find him!" She says cheerfully. When I turn back to protest, she was gone.

Sighing, I rush past falling bodies and manage not to trip on anything. Gunshots were flooding my ears; Adrenaline was pulsing through my body. _Stewart,_ I think. _I need to get to Stewart._

It was getting quieter. People were leaving- or dying. _Stop it, Emma,_ I tell myself. When I start to hear whoops and yells, I run even faster. Sprinting, almost. It was harder to dodge bodies and chairs now. I couldn't help wondering whose bodies they were.

So I look.

"Cassidy?" I cry, crouching next to her. Her body lay sprawled out under a table.

"Emma-" She starts to say, but I cut her off.

"What happened? Are you okay? How long have you been laying on the ground?"

"Chill, Emma," Cassidy says, breathing slowly. "I think I broke my leg. And glass cut my face a little. I wasn't shot, but I was hit and I tripped."

"Where's Tristan?" I wonder aloud.

She closes her eyes and a tear slips down her cheek. "I didn't make it that far," She whispers.

I look up. Now, the room was empty and quiet. The aftermath of the attack was bodies everywhere and tables upturned, chairs broken and upside-down. "I'll find him," I say confidently.

"What?" She questions, opening her eyes. "You'd do that?" She looked at me curiously.

"Sure," I smile. "Cassidy, how many times have you done stuff for me?"

"Umm... I don't know. But you've done stuff for me too!"

"True." I bite my lip. "Remember Mrs. Bergson?" I ask. "You. The rink? You. Defeating Sophie and Savannah and Becca? You. Not only did you stop them from being mean, they became our close friends." I frown. "Except Sophie. That girl is gonna pay."

"That sounds like me!" Cassidy cheers. "Good job, Emma, you're using your backbone."

"I'm going to use it again," I promise her. "Right now, saving Tristan."

She smiles at me. "How will I ever pay back to you?"

I push the table off of her and hand her my phone. "Call 9-1-1 for me."

She nods.

I start to walk away but stop suddenly. "And, Cassidy?"

"Yes?"

I smirk. "You already have."

* * *

It took me awhile to find Tristan. But I did!

"Emma?" He gasped, walking right into me.

"Ouch!" I said. Then I looked up and saw Tristan. "Tristan! I was looking for you."

"I was looking for you guys too," He replies. "Where's everyone else?"

"Missing," I say. "I found Cassidy-"

"Cassidy?" He perked up.

I fight back a smile. "Yes, Cassidy. Do you want me to bring you to her?"

"Please!"

So off we go, back to Cassidy. When we get there, she's all smiles.

"Tristan!" She cries, trying to jump up. He forces her down, however, when he notices her leg.

"It's fine," She scoffs, "It's only broken. It'll be fixed in a minute."

"Only broken?! Cassidy, that's serious!"

"Not really. All I need is a cast and a few weeks."

I roll my eyes. "Well, I need to go find everyone else. Cass, do you have your cell?"

"Yep. Tristan will text you too if he has too." She lifts up her phone.

"Okay. I'll text you when I find everyone else."

"Ok." They wave goodbye.

* * *

"Who's here for Cassidy Sloane?" The nurse enters the waiting room.

We jump up- Me, Jess, Megan, Becca, Sophie, Darcy, Stewart, Tristan. We were at the hospital. After I found Jess, Darcy, Megan, and Simon with Becca, we left to the hospital, where Cassidy had been taken. She was right; Her leg _was_ broken. Luckily, nothing too serious.

Her eyes widen when she sees us. "Such a large group," She remarks. "Are you all friends?"

"Yes," I say.

We enter the room. "Hey, guys!" Cassidy cheers, lifting up a spoon covered in ice cream (and chocolate).

"How are you feeling?" Tristan asks, crossing the room and giving her a hug. He wasn't allowed to be in the room with her, which is ridiculous, so this is his first time seeing her since arriving.

"Fine, but-"

"Starving?" Jess guessed.

Cassidy nods and laughs. "You guys know me too well," She laughs.

Too soon the nurse comes in and ushers us out. "She needs her beauty sleep," She jokes. "Don't worry, though, you can visit her anytime you want."

Everyone leaves but Tristan. "I want to stay with Cassidy," He'd said.

When I got home, I called my mom and told her about Stewart.

"Drink tea," She'd said. "Talk to him about it. And if Sophie already knows this and Stewart doesn't, or does but is ignoring it, maybe it's time to fill out divorce papers."

She had a point. I wasn't going to spend my whole life like this! But, I loved Stewart. I wanted to be with him forever. Maybe we could make this work. Maybe.

When I go to bed an hour later, I can't help thinking- _What will be our next adventure?_

* * *

 **Well, readers! What do you think? This is my first story writing for the Mother-Daughter Book Club. It's not my last, though! ;) Please review and don't forget to check out my other stories!**

 **-SelectionGirl**


End file.
